With the recent upsurge of the golfing population, a so-called screen golf system has gained popularity, which allows a golfer to practice golf and to enjoy a virtual golf game using a virtual golf simulation apparatus.
The screen golf system senses the velocity and direction of a golf ball that a golfer hits onto a screen installed indoors for displaying a virtual golf range, and displays the trajectory of the golf ball on the screen.
The screen golf system implemented using the virtual golf simulation apparatus characteristically offers the same sense of reality that a golfer would feel in a real golf course, when the golfer hits a golf ball in the same manner as in a golf practice range.
It is possible for the virtual golf simulation apparatus to provide various contents based on various kinds of advanced apparatuses and systems, which cannot be provided by a real golf course or a golf practice range. It is necessary for the virtual golf simulation apparatus to simulate a golfer playing a round of golf in a real golf course, thereby providing the same sense of reality that the golfer would feel playing a round of golf in a real golf course and improving golfer convenience.